


Rescue Coming Down

by herwhiteknight



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 4x10, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the helicopter, Sarah spots Cosima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I literally know shit all about helicopter/pilot speak. So. Yeah, just disregard all that. I tried.

Sarah saw the grey stripe of land on the horizon just as her headset crackled. “Arrival to destination, five minutes,” Benjamin said.

She pushed the comms, “Ten four.”

In her ear from the land tower, Sarah hear Mrs. S laugh, “How on earth you managed to impersonate a police woman and fool so many officers I’ll never know.”

“Piss off,” Sarah grumbled, feeling her anxiety spike adrenaline into her chest as they drew closer to the island. “We’re near landing, S. I’m going silent f’now. Gonna keep an eye out for Cos.”

“Update soon, love.”

“Will do,” Sarah promised, then flicked her headset mic off, leaning as close to the window as her harness would allow. They were still a short distance out from inland, the chopper blades roughing up the waters several feet beneath them. Even still, Sarah shifted in her seat as she tried to spot anything, just _any sign,_ that Cosima was safe.

The helicopter dipped lower as it flew towards the glass and marble building on the hill. Sarah felt the sudden drop in her stomach and could’ve sworn the helicopter skids were brushing the tops of the trees, would’ve been afraid of crashing if she weren’t so focused on seeing at least _some_ sign of Cosima.

A flash of red on the ground.

Sarah whipped around, probably bruising herself as the straps dug into her shoulders. She craned her neck, trying to find that splash of colour amongst the snow and the white. “Cosima?!” Sarah shouted, fully aware that the cry was completely useless, but still unable to help herself from calling out anyways.

The helicopter turned then, pivoting on a right angle so that the view out Sarah’s window changed, expanding and exposing a whole different portion of the island. And there Cosima was, trudging along in her bright red coat with another, much smaller figure. “Cos!” Sarah wriggled against the harness, wanting nothing more than to just drop from the helicopter right that second and land right in front of her sister. Frustrated, she smacked the thick plastic of the window, pleading in her mind for Cosima to hear the dull thumps of the helicopter propellers and to look up. To see her. To see that Sarah was coming for her.

“Preparing to land in five… four… three…. successful touch.”

“I’m coming Cos. I’m coming for you,” Sarah murmured, hands already unbuckling straps and gathering gear. “Just hold on.”


End file.
